eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror Mirror
Watch on YouTube |release = August 28, 2015 |length = 2:36 |credits = •Sandra Rivas (animator) •Thomas Ridgewell (writer/Tom) •Matt Hargreaves (writer/Matt) •Eddie Bowley (writer/Barry Black) •Tim Hautekiet (Edd/Dazeem) •Vicky Gould (Ell) •Alice Ann Stacey (Matilda) •Chloë Dungate (Tamara) |size = 300px |prev = PowerEdd |next = Trick or Threat}} Mirror Mirror is an episode of Eddsworld: Legacy that was released on August 28, 2015. It was animated by Sandra Rivas. Plot Edd, Matt and Tom return home from a magic store. Edd has bought a sword, Tom has bought a box, and Matt has bought a magic mirror. Through the mirror is a universe containing female versions of Edd, Matt, and Tom who had also went to a magic store. Tom's female counterpart, Tamara, was given a free magic box from the store clerk. The clerk warns her that the box contains a horrible curse, but she takes it with her anyway. When the girls get home, Tamara is curious to see if the box they brought home contains donuts. When she opens it, she releases a genie named Dazeem. The girls pester him for a minute, causing Dazeem to start attacking them. Matilda and Tamara try throwing stuff at him, but Ell's sword starts glowing, giving her the idea to throw it at him. She does so, and Dazeem is defeated. However, the sword goes flying toward Matilda, and it phases through the mirror. Meanwhile, Edd and the guys are sitting on the couch, eating donuts from Tom's box. Ell's sword comes flying through the mirror and stabs the box, frightening the guys. Ell then follows, taking the sword and the box of donuts with her. Out of fear, Matt pushes the mirror to the ground, causing it to break. Development On January 29, 2014, Tom posted a photo on Twitter showing all of the videos he was focused onTwitter Photo. Under the Eddsworld column was this and the other upcoming episodes. On Sandra Rivas's Twitter, she announced that the script for Mirror Mirror was in progress. In April, Sandra announced that she had received the script and could get started on animation while she waited for the audio to be recorded. During the Eddsworld panel at the MCM Comic Con 2014, previews of PowerEdd and Mirror Mirror were shown. The latter was still in the animatic (storyboard) stage. On January 2, 2015, the Eddsworld Twitter announced Mirror Mirror would air February 20. But then on February 10, it was announced that the episode would be coming "later then expected", and Sandra stated that she'll need "at least a few more weeks". August 20, 2015 had the Eddsworld Twitter post an image from the episode, as well as announcing a release date of August 28. Trivia *Barry Black, who sells Tamara the cursed box, is a parody of Walter White from the TV show Breaking Bad. *Several pieces of background music are recycled from PowerEdd. *The beginning jingle is a reversed version of the normal jingle. The logo's letter transition is also played backwards. *Mirror Mirror was animated in ToonBoom. *Ell's name is only mentioned in the credits. References *Ell asks Dazeem if she can call him "Daisy". This is a reference to both Moving Targets and Hello Hellhole. In Moving Targets, Edd asks Sgt. Hilarson if he can call him "Hilary"; and in Hello Hellhole, Edd asks Lucifer if he can call him "Lucy". *Matilda screams "Not the vase!" when the vase is broken, a reference to Matt's famous quote "Not the face!". *The book "How to Pretend You're Reading" returns from Fun Dead. *When Matilda throws a bowling ball at Dazeem, it turns it into a female version of Balloon Head Fred. *The chair Tamara throws at Dazeem looks similar to the chair from Tom's Tales of Awesome. Easter Eggs *A picture of Paul can be seen on the wall in the living room at the beginning. Tomee Bear can also be seen in a bowl on a small table. *Barry Black's name tag reads "Heisenbird", a spoof on Walter White's drug-dealing alias, Heisenberg, from Breaking Bad. *Neelesh Dooraree, the donator/one of the background characters in the magic store, is reading a book titled "How to do Magic" by Whodinkie. The name of the author is parodying the famous magician/escape artist, Harry Houdini. *The magic store in the alternate universe has several Easter eggs hidden in it: **On the shelf next to the counter are a Roy Koopa plush doll from the Super Mario series, a treasure chest, Forosha (the background artist for Mirror Mirror), Skeff (a character created by Paul ter Voorde), a box that says "Magic '''LOL'", and possibly a Catbug plush doll from ''Bravest Warriors. **On the side of the shelf, there's a magician's hat, white gloves and rubber chickens hanging on strings. **There are also three signs that read "Get your nose noses", "sorta lucky rabbits' feet", and "cheap card tricks". **On the shelf behind it is a plush toy of the main character from Frumple's Quest, an interactive game created by Jonathan Gran. **On the shelf near the front door are books called "Harry", "Pot" and "Tur" (which is in reference to the Harry Potter series), a book called "Volume 420", a board game called "Bored Game", a Yoshi plush doll from the Super Mario and Yoshi's Island series, and a book called "Knock Knock Jokes" by Zach H. (or Zach Hadel, former background artist for Eddsworld). **Behind Barry Black are posters promoting an invisible spray can (possibly referencing the SpongeBob episode Pranks a Lot, which involves them using invisible spray paint), a call for magic lessons, a hat based off of the Sorcerer's Hat from the Disney short The Sorcerer's Apprentice, silent but deadly whoopee cushions, Hellbenders t-shirts, and a poster inviting people to enroll to Hogwarts online. *A female version of Hellucard can be seen in the background behind Tamara. *When Dazeem is released from the box, half of a picture frame can be seen in the background during the animation. It shows Matilda with another female character. Fans speculated this to be Tori, the female version of Tord. This was confirmed in The End, where the same picture, except with Matt and Tord instead of their female versions in the exact same positions, can be seen after the intro. *When Ell hides under the table after Dazeem starts attacking them, above the table is a dartboard with a picture tacked to it of a female version of Eduardo. *When Dazeem turns the chair into a duck, the duck sports the same hat and bow tie as Donald Duck. References Category:Animations Category:Eddsworld Legacy Category:Videos